


If You Want Love

by jeronicaotp



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeronicaotp/pseuds/jeronicaotp
Summary: This is based of the song "If You Want Love," by NF. I suggest listening to it before or while reading this!!!





	If You Want Love

_ It's been a while since she heard the words "I love you." She is suppose to know he loves her right? That's what the ring around her finger represents...right? It promises that no matter what he loves her.  _ __   
__   
_ But how come it doesn't feel that way? She feels like she comes second and it's been this way for a while now. She knows the Serpents take up time and he has to be there for him at anytime. Can't he just put aside the Serpents and spend some time with her for a little.  _ __   
_   
_ __ It's the same routine everyday. It's been the same for months now. 

_ She wakes up alone in bed, him long gone by then. She showers alone, eats breakfast alone, drives herself to Pop's alone. He doesn't drop by during the day, doesn't bring her lunch, doesn't send a message if he will be home late that night. She'll leave work and return home to an empty trailer with so many joyful memories but can't be discussed with anyone.  _

_ After dinner by herself and cleaning the kitchen it's watching tv alone before returning to bed alone. No cuddles, no late night sex, no goodnight kisses, and no feeling his arms wrapped around her or hearing his heartbeat until she falls asleep. It's always a silent cold night alone.  _

_ On weekends it's different. He is still in bed when she wakes up and he stays home all day until 8pm. They don't talk as much or be together, sex, cuddling or even hand holding...none of it. Every Saturday & Sunday at 8pm on the dot he is gone, leaving to the Whyte Wyrm. Most likely to drink the night away.  _

_ Thank god for Toni Topaz though, one of Veronica’s best friend since the end of high school. She is always there when  _ **_he_ ** _ isn't and she just knows what to say to help cheer her up. The words don't always help….there is only so many times a person can hear “don't worry, it won't be like this forever….it'll get better…..just hang in there,” before they stop believing it.  _

_ Well Veronica is at her limit with all of this.  _

_ “I don't know how much of this I can take before I start feeling stuck. Like nothing is changing, nothing is happening. He barely even looks at me,” Veronica explains then takes a sip of wine.  _

**“** _ V, you gotta stop thinking that way. C’mon you know Jughead loves you. He married you! He chose you! Remember?!. I get that some relationship lose their spark but just put on some lingerie and surprise him at work!” Toni replies.  _

_ Veronica just lets out a sigh. It's not the sex she is missing, it's the person she fell in love with that is missing. “Yeah, I'll think of something Toni. Thanks for coming over,” she says while getting up to wash her glass.  _

_ “Anytime Ronnie. You know I'm here for you,” the pink haired.serpent responds. “Ah it's Cheryl. I'm gonna head out now okay V?” Toni says before answering her phone that is buzzing.  _

_ “Alright, bye Toni.” Veronica retorted.  _

**_//////////_ **

_ It's been a busy day at Pop's and the air conditioner just had to break on the hottest day in Riverdale this summer. It's mostly teenagers picking up milkshakes and burgers before going down to Sweetwater River.  _

_ ‘A hot day is a good day to go take a swim…..if only I was still a teenager’ Veronica thought.  _

_ The bell dinging snapped Veronica out of her thoughts. The sight before her was a little confusing. It's Jughead and he hasn't been here in months. So yeah she is a little taken back.  _

_ “Hey Babe,” he greets her while walking up to the counter.  _

_ He is wearing only a muscle shirt and has the Serpent jacket over it with a parin of dark blue jeans. His hair is the way it's always been and the little curl on his forehead is still there. No beanie on top of his head, hasn't been there since the end of High School.  _

_ “Hi Jug, what are you doing here?” Veronica asked.  _

_ “Can't a man visit his wife at work?,” he questioned.  _

_ She raises an eyebrow at that, “Yeah he can but it's been months since he has stepped foot here so sorry if I'm a little confused why you're here all of a sudden!” she shouts, drawing attention from some customers.  _

_ “Woah, calm down Ronnie. It hasn't been that long. I had Pop's the other night with the guys,” he responded. He took a seat on a stool and grabbed a menu. After scanning it he placed it back, “I'll take a burger and chocolate milkshake.”  _

_ Now Veronica is really taken back because he has the audacity to actually order food from her in the middle of an argument.  _

_ ‘This guy has a death wish’ she thinks.  _

_ “Are you serious Jughead?!”  _

_ “Uh… yeah,” he answered back.  _

_ “So you can come with your Serpent buddies but not during the time I work? Or just eat at home with me?” Veronica inquired.  _

_ “It's just Pop's Ron. Calm down.”  _

_ “Don't tell me to calm down Jughead! I am calm! You just don't see it, do you? The way the past months have been going. Are you that blind? I can't believe you Forsythe!” Veronica exclaimed.  _

_ “Just leave Jug,” she whispers.  _

_ “”No! What do you mean the way the past couple months have been? I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!” Jughead demands.  _

_ “Not here Jughead. Maybe if you ever came home at a decent hour than we could have talked about this! Just go! We can talk later….if you decide to go home instead of spending hours at the Whyte Whyrm.”  _

_ “Fine. Whatever Veronica,” he responds then gets off the stool and slams the door open.  _

_ “You okay Veronica?” a voice asked from the side of her.  _

_ She turns and sees a head full of orange-red hair. It's Archie Andrews.  _

_ “Hey Archie. I'm fine. Just a little disagreement.”  _

_ “Oh okay. So how have you been?”  _

_ “I'm gre-” she gets interrupted by a blonde ponytail.  _

_ “Babe, do you have your wallet? I forgot mine at the motel,” Betty asked approaching her husband.  _

_ Upon reaching Archie she notices her old best friend, well their old friend.  _

_ “Veronica! Oh my gosh! It's been a long time! Girl, how are you?!” Betty says excitedly and pulling Veronica into a hug.  _

_ “Hi Betty. I'm good. Just been working here at Pop's,” she answered.  _

_ “That's good! I'm so happy we ran into you! Are you married? Dating?”  _

_ “Uh I'm married. It's been three years and our anniversary is coming up,” Veronica replies m  _

_ “Wow that's amazing V! So who is the lucky guy?”  _

_ “Jughead,” she whispers.  _

_ Archie and Betty’s face go blank.  _

_ ‘Is it really much of a shock that I married Jughead?’ she thinks to herself.  _

_ Archie is the first to speak, “Oh, wow congratulations Veronica.” _

_ “Yeah. That's awesome V. I'm happy for you both,” Betty adds.  _

_ “Thanks.”  _

_ “Well I would love to stay and catch up but we are own our way to Fred’s so maybe we can meet up sometime?” Betty suggests.  _

_ “Yes. Of course,” Veronica agrees.  _

_ “Okay great! How much was our meal?”  _

_ “Oh no. Don't worry about it. It's on the house consider it a welcome home gift,” Veronica insisted.  _

_ “Okay. See you later!” Archie said while opening the door for Betty.  _

_ They exit the diner and Veronica can't help but watch as her two old friends walk to their car. They are holding hands and Archie keeps pecking kisses onto Betty’s face.  _

**_///////////_ **

_ “Jughead?” Veronica calls out as she enters their trailer.  _

_ There isn't a response. The trailer is empty, just like it's been every time she gets home from work. Her husband isn't there to welcome her home, he isn't home for dinner, he won't show up so they could go to bed together. So Veronica goes to the room and packs some bags. She doesn't want to do this but it has came to this point. She doesn't feel loved or important here and Veronica Lodge-Jones will not deal with this anymore.  _

_ Jughead shows up at midnight, drunk and stumbling into the kitchen to look for leftovers. He doesn't read the note on the table til morning. The note that changes his life forever.  _

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i know i have other fics i haven't updated or requests that i need to fill but this legit just wrote itself!!! i hope you enjoyed! let me know if i should continue!!! comments are always appreciated!!! <3 <3


End file.
